1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to constructions of a heat transfer wall and heat transfer pipe which maximize the effeciency of heat exchange, and a method of producing such a heat transfer pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The effeciency of heat exchange of refrigerant condensers and the like used in refrigerators, coolers and the like depends on the performance of the heat exchange walls employed, namely the heat transfer walls, and in order to increase the performance of heat exchangers or to make them compact, it is essential to improve the performance of the heat transfer walls. For this reason, studies have heretofore been conducted on the materials and construction of heat transfer walls (especially, heat transfer pipes) to increase their efficiency and some of the results of these studies have been put into practical use. The basic construction of heat transfer walls now in use comprises a number of fins formed on the surface of a wall on the refrigerant side to increase the effective area of heat exchange, such arrangements achieving some results. With such an arrangement alone, however, it is impossible to follow the current trend toward small size and light-weight. Accordingly, there have been proposed improved techniques, including those disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 868555/1976, Japanese Patent Publication No. 11670/1977 and Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. 128349/1976, but they are still insufficient to meet the requirement of light-weight.